Ramen or Kagome?
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: This is NOT the title! I'm just wondering what the title should be and yeah. So anyways, the summary! Kagome returns to the feudal era with treats for everyone when all of a sudden, Koga appears! D


Ramen or Kagome?  
One shot! Still don't know what to call it, though. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

"I'm back!" Kagome said as she got out from the Bone-Eater's Well.  
"Hey Kagome, did you get me the ninja food?" Inuyasha said, getting up to help her out.  
"Yep," she said, digging in her backpack.  
"Kagome, did you get those sweet whirly things as well?" Said Shippo, getting up as well.  
"Yep I did," Kagome replied, finally finding the 'ninja food' and the candy as well as her presents for Sango and Miroku.  
"Here ya go!" She said cheerfully.  
"All right!" Inuyasha said, reaching for the ramen eagerly.  
All of a sudden, Kagome felt a light wind swirl around her hair. "Uh oh," she thought. "That can only be-"  
The light wind turned heavy before dissipating, revealing a raven-haired guy wearing a wolf pelt and headband.  
Said guy grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "Kagome, it has been far too long. It's good to see you again. "  
"Uh, hi Koga," Kagome said, smiling uncertainly at Koga. "It's nice to see to see you too. "  
"Um, Koga? You're kinda stepping on Inuyasha," Shippo said, pointing at the ground.  
Sure enough, said hanyou was doing a face plant on the ground. And to tell the truth, his face was screaming bloody murder in Koga and Kagome's direction.  
"Oh, hello mutt," Koga said, looking down at him with disinterest.  
"What the hell's your problem, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Koga by the leg and flipping to the ground.  
Kagome watched the beginnings of the fight looking uncertain.  
All of a sudden, Koga looked at the bowl of ramen still in InuYasha's hands (A/N: how it remained intact, I'll never know! 13 )  
"I'll be takin' this!" He said, snatching it out of his hands.  
"Uh oh," Miroku whispered.  
"You got that right," Sango whispered back.  
"Why are we whispering?" Shippo whispered.  
While InuYasha's face got all shadowed, Kagome tried to step in. "Kooga," she said sing- songingly, flashing him a 100-kilowatt smile, while he practically melted to butter under her gaze.  
"Why don't you leave InuYasha's ramen alone while I give you something else instead?"  
With that, Koga seemed to gain some of his composure back, as he grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. "Don't worry Kagome," he whispered in her ear as she tried to squirm away from his grasp. "I'll never let anything happen to you." And with that, he lightly kissed her cheek, to which she turned 5 brilliant shades of red.  
"Oh shit, now he's done for," Miroku said, shaking his head.  
"You got that right," Sango said, sighing. "Oh well, might as well grab Kagome out of the way before it gets vio-"  
"You. Are. Dead. "  
Everyone glanced at Inuyasha in surprise as he got to his feet, face still shadowed.  
"Die, bastard!" He yelled at Koga, reaching out to him with a clawed hand.  
"Meep!" Kagome shrieked and tried in vain to get away from Koga's grasp once more.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm while Koga took hold of her other arm and started playing tug-of-war with her.  
"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, tugging on Kagome's arm.  
"No, YOU let her go filthy mutt," was Koga's response, pulling on Kagome's other arm.  
"STOP!" Came Kagome's response, which could be heard from miles around.  
Both guys let her go at once, startled, as she tumbled to the ground.  
"Kagome!" They said, reaching out to her.  
"Don't. Touch me," she said, growling at them.  
She quickly dusted herself off before turning on her full wrath. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY TUG OF WAR WITH ME! I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON, YA KNOW! I MEAN, KAMI, WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU!"  
Um-uh, well, he started it," Inuyasha said, stuttering.  
"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT, THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!"  
I was only protecting you from him," Koga began.  
"I don't need no damn protection! I can protect myself!" Kagome shouted, and, with that, stomped away.  
Both guys looked at each other before running towards her.  
"Get outta the way, filthy mutt," Koga snarled and bumped Inuyasha out of the way.  
"Shaddup, bastard," Inuyasha growled back at him.  
"SIT!"

Â

Â

Â

"Inuyasha," begins the houshi after the little "incident" in the morning. "Just curious, who were you gonna save, your ramen or Kagome?  
"Keh. Why would You care, monk?"  
"Like I said, I'm just curious."  
"It's none of your damn business," Inuyasha muttered. "And besides, why would _I_ save _her_? She's sat me a bit too much, especially today. I mean, I was trying to protect her from Koga and that is how she repays me!"  
"Mhmm," Miroku said, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
"What are you smiling about, monk," Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome," Sango began as both women got into the hot spring. "Don't you think you were a bit too harsh on Inuyasha?"  
"Well, now that you mention it, I guess I was," said miko said, sighing. "But still. I don't like being a tug-of-war toy. And besides, it's usually my temper that gets the best of me. "

"True," Sango said, shrugging. "So," she said after a while. "How are you gonna calm down Inuyasha?"

"Eh, I don't know," the long-haired miko said, shrugging. "I'll probably fix some breakfast up tomorrow anyways, so might as well make something extra special just for him."

* * *

Later...

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Ha- yeah?" He said, looking up at her, startled.

"Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Uh- sure."

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" Shippo whispered, both he and Miroku hiding in the bushes.

"I dunno," Miroku said, all the while smiling slyly.

Shippo looked at Miroku and narrowed his eyes at him. "Miroku, are you having perverted thoughts again?"

Miroku looked at him innocently. "Who, me?"

"Yes you!"

"What are y'all talking about over there," Sango asked, barely haven gotten out of the hot spring.

"Nothing," Miroku said innocently.

"Uhuh," Sango said, looking at him suspiciously.

Miroku looked at her and smiled all of a sudden. "Sango dear, come on over!"

"Why?" She asked, still looking suspicious.

"Why Sango," Miroku said, clutching his chest dramatically. "You don't trust me?"

Sango looked up at the evening sky and pondered. "Let me think. No."

Miroku shaked his head sadly. "My beautiful temptress, you certaintly are cruel."

"Shut up," she muttered at him.

"SIT!"

Both houshi and demonslayer stopped arguing and looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

"I don't think their conversation went too good," Shippo said, innocently.

* * *

"So. What did ya wanna talk about?" Inuyasha said after a moment of silence.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for sitting you like that. I was just in... a bad mood."

"Keh. You're _always _in a bad mood," Inuyasha muttered.

"No I'm not!" Kagome snapped before composing herself once more. "I mean, with what you and Koga were doing was what put me in a bad mood. I mean, seriously Inuyasha. Even _you _know not to mess with me like that."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to protect you from that bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up.

Kagome sighed and stood up as well. "Inuyasha, he's not a bastard. He's just a lonely wolf who just wants some company and a little drama in his life. Why can't you just be nice to him once in a while?"

"Oh, so now you're defending him?" Inuyasha said, glaring at her.

"I'm not defending anyone! I'm just stating the facts!" Kagome said, glaring daggers back at him.

"Feh. I bet you would just love to go back to him because he's so this and so that and all that crap," he sneered, looking at her, then stopping all of a sudden.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned at Kagome, who was hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Kag-" he began once more when she lifted her head all of a sudden, with tears in her eyes.

He stopped, shocked. He never meant to make her cry. He just wanted to make her see his side of things. Although, he had to admit that she looked pretty, in a vulnerable kind of way. "What am I thinking," he thought, shaking his head.

"Listen, Kagome-" he began.

"SIT!"

All of a sudden, he found his face planted on the ground. He looked up just in time to see Kagome walk away, huffing.

"Hey," he managed to shout. "What'cha do that for?"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"And to think that I was planning to make an extra special breakfast just for you," she said behind her back.

"Wait, what? Hey Kagome, get back here!"

"SIT!"

Â

Â

Â

"That stupid arrogant-" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"He never _once _said sorry!"

"Lady Kagome ! Are you ok?"

"Not _now."_

Miroku gulped and slowly backed away from the enraged miko.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked, just behind him.

"Nothing, nothing!" He said nervously in a sing-song voice. "Leeet's just go back to the hut," he continued, practically dragging her behind him.

"Hey!" She protested.

"At least we should check on Inuyasha. _He_ can't be in too good of a shape right now."

"It's better just to leave guys to their own methods, Sango dear."

"Yeah, but still-" she began then stopped all of a sudden, blushing. (A/N: I think you know _why_ by now! |D )

*slap*

"Remember Sango dear, it's the hand, it's the hand!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Personally, I thought it was hilarious, but eh, that's just me. So anyways, write down some comments pronto! I'd appreciate it a lot. |D**

**See ya!**


End file.
